1. The Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to an adjustable orthodontic appliance. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to an orthodontic appliance having an adjustable bracket.
2. The Relevant Technology
Orthodontic appliances are used by orthodontists to change the way a patient's mouth and teeth are growing. One type of orthodontic appliance is an orthodontic bracket. A typical orthodontic bracket is a metal or ceramic appliance that is attached to a tooth, for example, by bonding the bracket to the tooth using an orthodontic adhesive. After a series of brackets are attached to adjoining teeth, a flexible archwire is secured to the series of brackets, thus placing forces on the teeth to move and adjust their position. Over time, the wire moves the teeth by causing the brackets on adjoining teeth to align. As the brackets and teeth align, the orthodontist will progressively replace the flexible archwire with stiffer archwires until the desired result is achieved.
Precise bracket placement is critical to this process. In particular, since the objective of the treatment is to align the teeth, it is critical that the brackets are attached to the teeth in the precise position such that when the archwire ultimately aligns the brackets, the teeth will also be aligned. Thus, bracket placement on each tooth will determine the final position of the teeth. If the brackets are not aligned correctly, then the orthodontic treatment will not ultimately result in correctly aligned teeth.
One of the more difficult and time consuming tasks for an orthodontist is correct bracket placement. During a typical treatment program, an orthodontist may need to detach one or more brackets because an original or subsequent attachment of the bracket was incorrect. Difficulties associated with bracket attachment methods and difficulties associated with estimating the correct placement for each bracket can make correct bracket placement very difficult on the first attempt, or even the second attempt. Where a bracket is not placed correctly, it must be detached from the tooth and reattached with correct placement. The detachment and reattachment of brackets during a typical orthodontic treatment program can be costly in terms of time and materials. The difficulties involved in the initial placement of a bracket can also make subsequent attempts at bracket placement complicated and time-consuming.